


have this dance

by wintercrystale



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/pseuds/wintercrystale
Summary: It's late at night in Jihoon's studio and Seungcheol almost literally waltzed in (not really).





	have this dance

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm just pretty much moving my fics from aff to here so excuse me uwu
> 
> enjoy the fluff!!
> 
> (crossposted on aff under the username wintercrystal)

It'd been hours since Jihoon locked himself up in his work room for today. The beginning of his idol days had been quite hard on Jihoon when he wasn't used to working on music for more than three hours a day. But that was more than six years ago, guess he lost count. Through those years he had established a routine of working more than twelve hours a day. On some days he even refused to go out his work room for the whole day because he felt like there's something wrong with only one note. Music was his passion and he was burdened with thirteen dreams along with a company's many expectations. He couldn't mess up.  
  
In all honesty, Jihoon could share his burdens with his members, but he's bad at expressing things so he just suppressed everything and kept it to himself. He couldn't let any of his friends have the same problems he had. Having to produce music all day long was hard, he didn't want the other members to feel what he's feeling. He'd be fine.  
  
Though sometimes Jihoon needed salvation. So, his salvation came in many forms. Seeing how hard Jihoon's days must be, the rest of Seventeen just seemed to understand how to keep Jihoon's spirits lifted.  
  
The most frequent visitor to his dungeon—or work room, actually—must be Soonyoung. The guy knew really well how when he's around, the atmosphere just changed drastically to a brighter one. Jihoon didn't understand how Soonyoung could do that, but he appreciated the constant visiting from said elder. Sometimes Soonyoung even brought his two companies, Seokmin and Seungkwan to make everything even better. Jihoon would end up making a cheerful song on days like that.  
  
Jihoon's favourite member of the cheering team must be Chan, though. Sometimes there would be three sets of soft but firm knocks on the door and Jihoon would know right away that it was Chan. He would welcome the kid into his torture chamber and let him sit on the sofa there. Chan was a totally adorable kid, though Jihoon was kind enough not to tell him that because "Hyung, I'm a grown-up already, stop calling me a cute baby!"  
  
On those days Chan usually offered Jihoon his own lyrics to see. Even though Jihoon's eyes sometimes twitched at how bad some of the lyrics are, he would still tell Chan that they were fine. He couldn't resist the cute charm the youngest had. Sometimes he ended up humming to Chan's lyrics.  
  
On some days when things went really bad, Jihoon really liked Wonwoo's company. The tall seemingly-emo guy would knock on Jihoon's door and just walk in without permission. Jihoon wouldn't so much as to spare a glance towards Wonwoo, but he knew Wonwoo always sat on the other chair in the room and offered a comforting silence in the room. The shorter was glad he understood Wonwoo's _‘I don't know how terrible your day is, but I think you need someone to keep you sane. Also, please know that I'm here.’_ It's nice and Jihoon found himself sighing contentedly at times. When he felt better he would turn around to convey a silent _‘Thank you’_ through his eyes which would be answered by Wonwoo's twinkling eyes saying _‘No problem.’_  
  
There were days where Jihoon could just simply have those little things from the members and be fine. But it's not today. Soonyoung's bright aura couldn't break through to Jihoon, Chan's lyrics sounded not quite good even in Jihoon's mind, Wonwoo's silence got Jihoon even more frustrated, and the rest of the members didn't even know what to do.  
  
But there was a certain Choi Seungcheol.  
  
When Jihoon didn't know what to do anymore, he could look at Seungcheol and find all of the answers he was looking for just over there.  
  
Just over there was exactly where Seungcheol was. As in, just a few inches away from the door frame, trying to close the door as quietly as possible. Jihoon wanted to turn around and see what the older was up to, but he opted to just fix the one out-of-place note he'd been working on for the past twenty two minutes.  
  
A minute passed when Jihoon felt someone taking off his headphone in the middle of his nth hearing of the same thing and he really wanted to snatch it back, but he couldn't. It was Choi Seungcheol after all. Instead, Jihoon just sighed, let his vision wander to his left, and glared at the seemingly innocent culprit putting on the headphones on his own head. Seungcheol ignored Jihoon's glare and just bobbed his head slowly to the melodies.  
  
"It's not finished yet," Jihoon explained.  
  
"It's great already, what are you trying to do?" Seungcheol asked while looking directly into Jihoon's eyes making the latter avert his attention back to his computer.  
  
"This part over here." Jihoon moved the cursor across the screen to stop the audio and directed it to the part where he felt was unsatisfying and pressed play once again.  
  
He then let his eyes wander back to Seungcheol's face to gauge his reaction on it. The leader seemed to be thinking for a second before he hummed.  
  
"Here, let me."  
  
Jihoon moved his rolling chair to the side and let Seungcheol work on the thing that'd been giving him a headache since the past half hour. He paid attention to how Seungcheol was testing the notes on the keyboard for a while before moving to fix the misplaced note. Seungcheol just stayed like that for a while, half ignoring Jihoon's existence though the latter didn't mind since he understood how things were when it came to music. Jihoon saw how determined Seungcheol was to help him and he felt the corners of his lips tugging up a little. It also tugged at his heartstrings somehow, but that couldn't be helped since he's too whipped for Choi Seungcheol. No objections, just acceptance.  
  
"Try this." Seungcheol plugged the headphones off so they could listen to the newly fixed melody together.  
  
Jihoon had his forehead creased as he listened to the instruments carefully to pluck out any mistakes should there be any. The crease eased slowly when he felt how perfect it sounded now.  
  
"Thanks, hyung." Jihoon offered a soft tired smile.  
  
"Anything for you." The older smiled back a little brighter.  
  
Seungcheol then moved away from Jihoon's designated spot in front of the desk. The older moved the headphones a little bit further away from Jihoon's reach as a silent plea to let him listen to whatever Jihoon's working on. Jihoon understood immediately because no words were needed between them and he didn't mind having to share his masterpiece in the making.  
  
He simply went back to working on a few next melodies when Seungcheol plopped down on the sofa.  
  
"I'm bored," Seungcheol said in a whiny voice not even a second after he rested himself.  
  
Jihoon turned around to send a glare at Seungcheol.  
  
"Then go somewhere else," Jihoon retorted.  
  
"I want to be here and I want to play with you." Seungcheol stared back at Jihoon with a pout and a pair of puppy eyes.  
  
Jihoon snorted because he knew he was too weak for this kind of Choi Seungcheol. Not that he'd win anything when it came to Seungcheol. He always gave in.  
  
"Play what?"  
  
Seungcheol seemed to be thinking for a while before he came up with nothing to play. So he just shrugged.  
  
"Nevermind playing, I know something else we could do."  
  
Seungcheol stood up and walked his way back to Jihoon's side as the shorter raised a questioning eyebrow up at the former. Said leader just replayed Jihoon's unfinished instrumental from the beginning and offered a hand to Jihoon. Again, Jihoon just understood.  
  
"What, you want me to dance with you? I don't have time for that." Jihoon quickly turned the offer down as much as he wanted to.  
  
"Come on, just once. Then I'll let you back to finishing this song," Seungcheol offered.  
  
The producer hesitated for a while, before his small right hand reached out to interlock with a stronger one. Seungcheol pulled Jihoon up from his seat with one pull and it almost sent the shorter tumbling down. Jihoon mumbled a curse just as Seungcheol's other hand caught his small figure to steady him.  
  
Seungcheol smiled. Jihoon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're making a really great song and it's still unfinished. When did you decide on this new genre?" Seungcheol asked while putting Jihoon's left palm on his own shoulder.  
  
"I guess the idea just struck like a lightning." Jihoon shrugged, trying to control his heartbeat when Seungcheol put his right hand on Jihoon's waist.  
  
"I like it. It feels just like those ball theme songs in fairytales." Seungcheol smiled.  
  
"Is that why you're asking me on a dance?"  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe I just wanted an excuse to be able to dance with you."  
  
Jihoon bit his lip at that. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
He wasn't allowed to delve deeper into his thoughts as Seungcheol started swaying their bodies to the rhythm.  
  
"You do realize that my studio is kind of small for us to do this?" Jihoon asked.  
  
Seungcheol shrugged. "You agreed to my offer."  
  
Apparently the leader didn't care even if it's only a small room full with Jihoon's equipments and a few figurines on the rack beside his work desk. Jihoon averted his eyes to the ceilings to avoid having to do eye contacts with Seungcheol.  
  
"It's rude not to look at your prince when he's dancing with you."  
  
Jihoon frowned at Seungcheol. "You're not my prince."  
  
"What would you like me to be then? The hero that helped you build your empire again?"  
  
"What?" Jihoon snorted.  
  
"You know, like, you're the soon-to-be queen and your kingdom is in peril, but you don't have to worry because I'm your hero here?" Seungcheol explained with a silly smile attached to his handsome face.  
  
"Your imagination is admirable, but heroes like that don't go for the queen because they avoid politics," Jihoon said.  
  
Seungcheol jutted out his bottom lip. "I know you're the smart one here, but you're ruining my fantasy."  
  
"Such a childish one, that is."  
  
"Fine then. So what are we supposed to be if not those two?"  
  
Jihoon didn't even hesitate to answer "We're Jihoon and Seungcheol."  
  
The taller tugged at the other's shirt and smiled. "I like that."  
  
Jihoon's heart raced as he looked up at Seungcheol's fringe instead of his eyes. Just then Jihoon's hip was met with a desk's sharp edge and he let out a yelp. His left hand immediately let go of Seungcheol's shoulder to rub his aching hip. Seungcheol grimaced and stared in sympathy.  
  
"This is your fault." Jihoon hissed without actually having the heart to blame Seungcheol truly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Seungcheol smiled sheepishly. "I think you should stay as close as possible to me."  
  
Then Seungcheol proceeded to take both of Jihoon's hands in his, rest them around his own neck, and effectively close whatever distance remained by wrapping his arms around Jihoon's waist. Jihoon's arms stiffened as he sucked in a breath when he came chest to chest with Seungcheol. He stared at Seungcheol's neck, feeling his face going red from the distance or lack thereof. He almost could tell that Seungcheol's smiling amusedly because of his actions.  
  
"Now your desk can't hurt you anymore," Seungcheol said.  
  
"I g-guess so," replied Jihoon.  
  
They continued swaying and side-stepping together to the sound of silence. The song had long stopped, yet Seungcheol didn't seem to have any intent of letting Jihoon get back to his work. In his imaginatively quite wild mind, Seungcheol thought that the universe decided to stop doing their routines in favor of watching the two of them dance. Though it wouldn't seem so. Since if that could happen, the world might have ended.  
  
After a minute of Jihoon focusing on their sound of breathings, he looked up to meet eyes with Seungcheol. Of course the older had been staring at Jihoon for a while, it's not up for questioning. For a second Jihoon swore Seungcheol's gaze flickered to his lips, sending a shiver down his spine at what it was supposed to mean.  
  
Jihoon loosened his stiff arms and linked his hands together behind Seungcheol's neck. By then he only realized how interesting Seungcheol's scent was. Seungcheol smelled like fresh flowers and vanilla. It seemed a perfect combination on Seungcheol, but maybe Jihoon's just biased.  
  
"Are we not going to talk about why we're slow dancing in this cramped studio of yours?" Seungcheol asked in what sounded like something not more than a whisper.  
  
"If you're saying this place is small, why are you here in the first place?" Jihoon retorted without missing a beat.  
  
Seungcheol smiled as his mind went _‘Typical Jihoon.’_  
  
"You're missing my point," Seungcheol said softly.  
  
Jihoon pursed his lips.  
  
"If you don't want to spill anything first, then I'm going to lay it out to you." Seungcheol let his right hand find its way to Jihoon's cheek to carress it in a loving manner.  
  
Jihoon's heartbeat quickened. _Is this ... ?_  
  
"I think we've spent enough time together for me to know what kind of person you are and you to know what kind of person I am. We went through thick and thin together, still managed to survive up until this point. I suppose it's a given that when I turned to look, you're always there, though I'd never take you for granted.  
  
"You may be small and annoying, but I find your little quirks endearing. I love your voice, it's beautiful and it fits my own voice really well. I'm not biased, I swear. Whenever I look at you, I think I've never seen anything more beautiful. You keep me awake at night thinking over and over about how nice it would be if I could have you.  
  
"Now, I still believe that there are no words needed between you and me, but these words just keep wanting to burst out of my guts. I just have to say this to you."  
  
Seungcheol took a shaky deep breath.  
  
"I ... love you, Lee Jihoon."  
  
Jihoon was rendered speechless by the time Seungcheol finished his long confession. He swore it sounded like he was about to propose, but he didn't mind. He believed that it was half necessary since their confrontation of love was long overdue.  
  
The older couldn't keep his gaze on Jihoon steady, so he suddenly found the figurine on the rack really interesting. Jihoon smiled at this. His voice chord still refused to form any kind of soundwave even though his brain was half screaming by now to say it back.  
  
"Well." Seungcheol let out a shaky laugh. "I guess I'll be fine if it's one-sided, as long as you're happy then I'm happy too."  
  
Jihoon frowned when Seungcheol let his hand fall from his cheek and he stepped back to retreat. The older sent a smile Jihoon's way to know that everything's fine—when it's not. Then he proceeded to make his way towards the exit. However, his steps halted when he felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves on his waist. Soon after that, he felt soft hair tickling his back accompanied with a head resting there. For a moment, Seungcheol almost felt serene.  
  
"You're stupid if you think I don't love you back when I let you in my studio in the middle of the goddamn night and ask me on a dance, which, need I remind you, I actually agreed to," Jihoon said in his sharp voice.  
  
Seungcheol waited for a moment for Jihoon to continue whatever he was about to say. He's actually anticipating for Jihoon to say it back. A quarter of minute passed when Seungcheol realized Jihoon wasn't going to say anything anymore and his little heart sighed at how cute it seemed, that Jihoon couldn't even form some more proper sentences. The taller realized Jihoon was hesitating to say something.  
  
"... Even if I don't say it, you know it, right?" Jihoon said.  
  
_'I think I do,'_ Seungcheol's mind whispered.  


  
"Is it a sin that I want you to say it still?" Seungcheol queried.  
  
"It is."  
  
So Seungcheol turned around in Jihoon's embrace to come face to face with the subject of his affection. He's pretty sure right now the whole universe stopped to watch this scene unfold bit by bit.  
  
Jihoon didn't even have enough time to look up at Seungcheol before the latter cupped his cheeks and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
On the forehead.  
  
He never had anyone kiss him before and the feeling of Seungcheol's kiss burned on his forehead like a persistent fire fueled by oil. He also felt his whole face burning he just had to slap Seungcheol's hands away to hide his face with his own both hands. Seungcheol chuckled in amusement at how cute the shorter was acting.  
  
"Then that's the payment for my sin. Can I get what I ask for now?" Seungcheol said, still in amusement.  
  
"Fine! I love you too." Jihoon's words came out unclear as he was still hiding behind his hands.  
  
Seungcheol immediately took action by pulling Jihoon's hands away and intertwining their hands together.  
  
"I want you to look into my eyes when you say it," Seungcheol demanded.  
  
Jihoon took a deep breath and then, "I love you too."  
  
He couldn't help the quickening of his heartbeat again when he said it. There, it's out. The universe now knew about his feelings towards this guy and he wished that the universe would give them its blessings.  
  
Seungcheol couldn't help it when he felt a wide smile making its way to his face.  
  
"Now let me get back to my work," said Jihoon, making Seungcheol's smile falter immediately.  
  
"You're no fun," Seungcheol replied childishly.  
  
"When am I ever fun?"  
  
"Touché."  
  
The younger tried to break free from their intertwining hands, but Seungcheol refused to budge.  
  
"I guess you should take a rest for today," Seungcheol said, still holding Jihoon's hands tightly.  
  
"No." Jihoon sneaked a glance at his unfinished work on his desktop.  
  
"Let me rephrase that. You should take a rest for today, that's an order." Seungcheol glowered.  
  
One last look at his work and a sigh later, Jihoon gave in and asked for Seungcheol to let his hands go because he had to turn off his desktop. Seungcheol waited patiently by the door and when Jihoon was done, he turned off the lights and let his hand find its way back to Jihoon's.  
  
They left the company together hand in hand without any fear of getting caught by anyone. The summer's humid night air surrounded them as a silent witness of what's going on.  
  
Seungcheol stole a glance sideways to see Jihoon having his eyes seemingly invested in staring at the pavement. He smiled because he knew Jihoon was his even without asking earlier when he confessed. There were no words needed between them, after all.  
  
The older tightened his hold on Jihoon's hand and the latter turned to look questioningly at him. Seungcheol sent a smile his way before shaking his head as if to say _'Nothing.'_  
  
It was a happy day for them both. Or early morning, actually.


End file.
